Nebulousness
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Cynical, dark, freak, and even hopeless. All words she was described with. Despite her bouncy blond looks, and innocent smile, she will always be a dark person. When will people understand? DeidaraXOc Later on SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Let me tell you a story."

"Is it a love story?"

"Yes, but a tragic one. It's about Life and Death. Life and Death have loved each other for as long as they could remember. Life would send Death gifts, and Death would keep them forever."

"Mommy…. Isn't Death supposed to be bad?"

"No, hunny. Death is just us going to where we belong."

It was the next day her Mother died in a car accident.

XxXxXxXxxx

Life wasn't easy. It wasn't supposed to be, as her mother would tell her.

She was now seventeen, and in foster care. For ten years, she's been moved around and dejected. Her foster parents often disliked her, always telling people how she was psycho. It wasn't true, of course, but people say what they want to hear.

Sure, was cynical, and rather unruly, but it was because she had no stability.

Stability.

She stared at the boy sitting a few seats ahead of her. Wouldn't it be nice to stay in a home longer than a year? To be able to get a boyfriend and have decent marks? She looked away. It was impossible.

After all, they would all die. Some sooner than later.

Perhaps, she was being a little too dark. A small sigh broke past her lips. When was the last time she got close to someone?

Right, that girl in seventh grade. It didn't last long, because she got into one of her talks about Death. It wasn't soon after she was transferred again, for being a nuisance.

It wasn't her fault death fascinated her. Her mother always would tell her that we were gifts to death, and we had to respect it.

Other people weren't so thoughtful. They feared death, did everything to avoid it. Not saying she was suicidal or anything, just that when her death came she wouldn't mind it. Perhaps she would even get to meet her mother.

That would be nice… She looked toward the teacher, who was babbling for a while now.

"And Death, is known to be one of the many mysteries of life."

They were talking about death? She zoned in, her interest perking. A few giggles sounded, as if they noticed her interest heighten. She looked around, glaring, only to see a boy holding a drawn picture of a grim reaper with 'freak' written on the bottom.

How childish. She turned her head up, then faced the front. A snort of disgust sounded from the boy, but she ignored it. Such trivial matters didn't really concern her.

But when a blob hit the back of her head, she glowered. It was pudding, by the vanilla-like smell. Oh yes, they were going to get beaten. The snickers from the rest of the class only taunted her more.

"Enough." She stood, her head held high despite the pudding in her blond curls. She scanned the kids, ignoring the teacher as he told her to be seated.

There. Was a kid with another spoonful of pudding, aiming right for her in the next row.

_Splat._

It hit her right in the face.

In only took a moment for her to haul herself overtop the row of desks separating them and launch herself. He yelped, falling back words in his chair despite her small size. Even though she was small, you should never underestimate the power of will!

Right now, her will was telling her to smear the rest of the boy's pudding in his face. She obeyed, with a triumph smirk on her face. He thrashed underneath her, yelling for her to stop. She didn't, she even did a little favor of styling his hair with it.

Kids were yelling in protest, some even tried to pry her off him, but her glare scared them off. Even the teacher was too scared to approach after she glared at him.

Her glare was perfect, if she said so herself. It was her most useful trait, other than her much practiced innocent smile. The smile went perfectly with her petite form, big curls, and baby blue eyes.

Her personality on the other hand, did not fit her smile, or looks.

She stood, satisfied by the kids horror stricken, pudding covered face.

"To the o-o-o" The teacher stopped when she looked to him, a small smile on her lips. Yes, it didn't match the scene, but that was the fun about it.

"To the office, got it."

Finally she was free.

XxXxxXxxXx

There was another kid there, big and gruff, yet pouting. It was funny, seeing such a huge kid pout. Perhaps her height had some play in his tall-ness, but that's against the point. The point was supposed to be he looked like a Viking, with blond unruly hair tied back into a half-pony, and deep blue eyes that looked like the deep sea. His face on the other hand, was almost feminine if it wasn't for the strong curve of his jaw, or his angled cheek bones.

Attractive, yes. She had to admit that much as she sat next to him, her bag on her lap. Immediately his eyes found his way to her bag; his eyes lightened with contained humour, making her huff. Everybody laughed at her backpack. It was merely a cartooned black cat, with a midnight sky in the background. She liked it, but everybody said it didn't match her. When her foster parents bought it for her, they told her it was too childish, and that it would catch attention for a seventeen year old to have such a thing.

She didn't care. It was cute, and she wanted it. It was a surprise when they actually got it for her. Her other parents would say no, pick out something hideously pink, and make her use it.

"That bag matches you." The boy's voice was smooth, much like honey. But that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising, even enough to get her to gape- is that someone agreed with her.

Her lips turned up, her eyes lighting up. "Thank you." She turned her attention away, the smile still on her lips. It was nice for someone to compliment her, rather than ridicule her for once.

"It's perfect for children." Her face froze. Slowly, she turned to look at him. On his face, was a smug, taunting, grin.

The pudding boy incident was about to happen all over again.

XxXxxXxxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Im sorry D: I needed to! I really wanted to make a story like this… I hope you all like it. I wanted to try make an interesting character, where everything about her is wrong :D

Also, we do not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed, she did laugh at others pain. But not always, she did have a compassionate heart somedays.

Today was not one of those days. She giggled at the sticky white stuff in the mans beard. No, it wasn't pudding. It was white glue. She managed to find some on the side table, along with safety scissors. Perhaps she could do some damage with the safety scissors, but she had an evil plan already with the glue. She knew first hand that white glue was hard to wash out of hair. She pulled out a bag of flour from her backpack. The vikings eyes widened, his mouth dropping into a look of pure horror. Oh yes, flour alone was bad... Glue alone was also bad... But together?

"Someone!" The office lady yelped. From the corner of her eye she could see two larger teenage boys bounding at her. She glowered. It seemed she would have to use her flour on someone else. She turned toward them. One was a huge bulky guy with blue hair, his eyes a beady black. The odd part about him was that he was a sickly blue colour, like he spend too much time in blue died water. The other one was silver haired, with fierce purple eyes, his skin pale as hers. She smirked as they reached for her.

Poof!

The two boys froze, their eyes closed. Flour covered them, it was in their hair, down their shirts, and shoulders. She smirked at them.

There was reasons why she carried flour with her. She also tended to carry a few other items, that would be seen later.

"The principal scrambled in, his eyes wide with dismay. She turned her smile into the innocent one, her eyes going wide with fiend cuteness. It wasn't that she was trying to get out of trouble, it was merely habit. Adults tended to tolerate her better when she acted... Nice.

But she was anything but nice. In fact, she hated people. She enjoyed making their lives living hell.

"SUSPENDED, ALL OF YOU!" She looked between the boys, to see their growing looks of horror. She shrugged, and grabbed her bag.

Time to go.

XxXXXXx

It was only a days suspension. They planned to let her back in tomorrow. It was rather annoying, seeing as the boys got two days. They didn't do anything, yet they got suspended as well. It was sad, more than anything. But she knew how people were, they liked to blob people together, and stereotype. She often got blobed with the preps when she entered new schools, because of her bouncy looks. It hardly took a day for them to outcast her, sometimes two. Either way, she never fit it. The outcasts didn't take her most times, since they tended to stick with each other. After awhile, she just said hell with it. She was by herself.

"Mrow..." She looked down, to see a black cat limping beside her. She stared at it. It's fur was sleek, its eyes locked ahead. It was the same cat that walked her home everyday. The cat even walked her to school. She tilted her head up, her eyes going straight ahead. The streets were so dead, perhaps it was because this town was a small one.

"You know, you wont get anywhere with me." If a cat could glare, she would say he was giving her a look of death. She shrugged it off. "It's true. I'm going to be leaving this town soon. Just like every other time." She swore the cat smirked at her. "Odd little fella..." She went astray from her path home, instead heading for the lake. She enjoyed the lake a lot, it was beautiful. She even pained it a few times.

Yes, she liked art. Thats how she knew about the whole flour and glue thing.

"Mmf." The cat grumbled at her, following her down the path.

XxXXxXxxX

She sat on the dock, the cat beside her. She had her pant legs rolled up so she could put her feet in the water. Little baby fish swarmed around them, but every time she even twitched they would scatter.

"You know, I almost can't wait to die." The cat was silent, but she knew he would be. She felt like talking, and since there was never anyone else around, she decided to talk to the cat. It wasn't like he could go tell her secrets after all. "Most people find it crazy that I welcome it. I cant help it though, I find it to be such an entrancing thing." She looked up into the blue sky. There was some footsteps behind her, but she ignored it. Probably some passbyer. "Although I can say this..." Her eyes darkened. "I do not want to see someone I love die again." The cat growled, making her look to him. He was facing behind them, his fur worked up.

Quickly she stood and faced the dock. There was three boys. One was the silver haired one from the office, traces of flour still in his slick backed hair. The other two she didn't recognize. One was big and bulky with blond hair, the other looked like a druggie. They were on the dock, blocking their passage. She bristled, she could fight them, but she wasn't good in enclosed spaces. Her bag was on the shore, since she didn't want to accidentally drop in the water. Bad idea on her part, now all her toys were useless.

She stared at them, straightening her back. "What do you want?" Quickly the cat lunged between there legs in an attempt to escape, only to be caught by the druggie. Bulk the hulk crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating.

The silver haired man was the one to speak. "I want to fucking teach you not to fuck with the fucking Akatsuki." She tilted her head. Akatsuki? She never heard of it. Was it some boy band?

Her face drained of colour when the druggie held the cat over the water. His expression was null as the cat clawed and bit his arm, as if he couldn't feel the pain. Perhaps he couldn't, if he really was a druggie. Some drugs made it so you cant feel anything.

The cat yowled loudly, making her flinch. She was never one to get attached to people, but animals... She couldn't see it get hurt! She charged at the druggie, attempting to knock the cat out of his hands. His body was like steel, knocking her backwards right into Bulk the Hulks arms. He then put her in a chokehold, forcing her head to look at the silver haired man. She attempted to nuzzle out of it, but he too was like steel. What the hell were these guys on?!

"Since its only the first fucking warning, we wont fucking touch you..." The silver haired mans smirk reminded her of why she hated humans. They were all so horrible... So pitiful. "But your fucktard cat?" She glowered, bile rising in her throat. This man was pure horrible. She met some bad people in her time, he was one of the rotten ones.

"He's not my cat!" She tried to bite the man, but his skin was painless. He didn't even flinch when she drew blood. Instead, he gripped her hair and forced her to look at the druggie.

Horror filled her when the druggie thrust the cat into the water, and held him. The cat flailed and clawed but the man held him there.

"Stop it! STOP!" She thrashed and pushed, but Bulk the Hulk was a wall.

The cats struggles were getting weaker now.

"Hidan!" The viking attacked Bulk the Hulk after nocking the silver haired man in the water. She knew it was the viking because of his voice, and the flash of blond. But that didn't matter. Soon as Bulk the Hulk let her go, she tackled the druggie into the water. She gripped the cat and thrust him above her head, but he was no longer moving. Soon, they resurfaced. She held the cat up above the water with one arm, while treading. The viking stood at the docks edge, his eyes wide.

"Itachi!" Apparently he knew the cat. "Bring him!" She treaded over fast as she could. They had one common interest, and that was the cat. The viking grabbed the cat, and put him on the deck. She thrust herself up from the water, eyes on the cat. He wasn't moving.

She drug her waterlogged body to his side, her eyes wide. She hardly knew the cat, but she hated seeing animals die. Animals had more of a right to live than humans. The cats chest rose every so slightly, making her gasp. She was holding her breath, and didn't even realize it.

"You idiot." Her eyes widened as she looked over to the viking. "This is the old body Itachi-" He stopped his words mid sentence, making her blink. Only body? She looked to the docks side now, realizing only the silver haired man resurfaced. She paled. Did they drown? "If Itachi died here, he wouldn't have been able to come back!" She looked back to him, blinking. Wasn't that death? Death was death. She brushed off the other two males disaperence. They could die for all she cared, she thought with a slightly bitter taste in her mouth.

"Of course, we all die." She stood. Knowing that the cat was going to be okay, told her she could leave. Her foster parents were probably going to kick her out for getting suspended and coming back soaking wet, but it was okay. She was use to it. "Death is unenviable..." She returned back into her cynical state, making the viking look wary.

She took one final look at the cat. His breathing was getting stronger now. So it was safe for her to go. She did just that.

XxXXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I have an obsession with cats, it you failed to notice. I love putting cats into my story's! And yes. Itachi is a cat. You'll find out why later.

Do not own Naruto.

WHY NO ONE TELL ME I REPOSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER? I didn't realize it for the longest time...


End file.
